


I believe in a place you take me, make you real proud of your baby

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, and helps her destress, another installment of professor hytes, she helps Vanessa study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke helps Vanessa destress.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: one shots and drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	I believe in a place you take me, make you real proud of your baby

**Author's Note:**

> title from love song by lana del rey

“Ughhh,” Vanessa groans, hiding her face in her hands in the most dramatic fashion possible, making Brooke chuckle as she enters her kitchen where Vanessa sits with her textbook and class notes spread all over the table. Suddenly, Brooke’s wrapping her arms around her shoulders, pressing kisses to her hair.

“You know I don’t like to hear you groanin’ and moanin’ unless you’re under me,” Brooke whispers, Vanessa rolling her eyes in response. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have to if your class wasn’t so fuckin’ hard. C’mon, can’t you just exempt me from the exam, or just give me a passing grade.” 

Brooke chuckles, kissing her cheek and pulling up a chair next to her.

“Now what kind of teacher would I be if I just passed you? Hmm? Even if you are by far my prettiest and sweetest student.”

Vanessa juts her lip out, her face contorting into the cutest little pout, “please, mommy? I’ll eat you out.”

Brooke rolls her eyes affectionately.

“Now, now, baby girl, we both know you’d do that anyway, and besides you’re smart, I know you can do it. You wanna know how I know that?”

“Hmm, how?” 

Vanessa’s eyes close as Brooke’s short nails scrape over her scalp, dissipating the tension from her body.

“It’s because I’m the best professor ever.”

Vanessa eyes snap open, glaring daggers at her girlfriend.

“Obviously, I’m joking,” Brooke says, ruffling Vanessa’s hair, “I know you can do it because you’re incredibly smart and passionate, it’s what I love about you. You get great grades all the time,and you clearly know what you’re doing. Why don’t I help you study and if you do well, I’ll reward you for being such a good girl for me. Would you like that, baby girl? Would you like mommy to reward you for all your hard work? Hmm?”

Blood floods Vanessa’s cheeks, turning them a pretty shade of pink underneath her warm skin.

“Yes, please, mommy,” Vanessa squeaks, her breathing already erratic. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Brooke smirks and presses a kiss to Vanessa’s forehead, “now what’re you not understanding?”

“I don’t know, it’s just a lot to remember, I guess.”

“Hm, well, let's see what we can do about that.”

Pulling the open textbook towards herself, Brooke scans the page.

“Okay, cognitive behavior theory, not too hard. Why don’t I quiz you?”

“Sure, why not,” Vanessa says with a shrug.

“Alright, where to start, where to start, ah, ok. Here, define declarative knowledge.”

Vanessa spits out a near perfect definition, along with perfect definitions to nearly every other term Brooke throws at her. An hour in Brooke closes the textbook with a thud.

“You seem to have everything all figured out. See, I told you that you didn’t need any help,” Brooke chuckles.

“I’m just so nervous. I’ve got this exam coming up, a big essay for English coming up, I’ve gotta read a few dissertations and analyze them 'n give feedback and shit. I’m just stressed, I guess,” Vanessa mumbles, moving to lean her head on Brooke’s shoulder.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me you were so stressed?”

“I dunno; didn’t want you to have to listen to me complain I suppose. It’s not a big deal, I’ll get through it.”

Brooke frowns. “I know you’ll get through it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna help you. I’ve got plenty of ways to help you destress,” Brooke says pulling Vanessa into her lap so that she’s straddling her.

“Mm, you do now?” Vanessa mutters, almost incoherently as she leans into Brooke’s touches.

“Of course I do, baby girl. You wanna go upstairs and see what kinda tricks I’ve got up my sleeve?”

Brooke punctuates her sentence with a string of kisses along Vanessa’s neck. 

“Please,” Vanessa whimpers, her eyes fluttering shut. Before Vanessa even has a chance to say anything more, Brooke slides her hands underneath her thighs and lifts her up effortlessly. 

“Love it when you carry me, mommy,” she sighs into Brooke’s neck as the blonde pushes open the bedroom door and flicks the lights on with her elbow. Brooke tosses her unceremoniously onto the bed and leans over the smaller girl, completely boxing her in.

“Tell me what you need, sweet girl.”

“Undress me, mommy, please,” Vanessa whines, tugging on her clothes fruitlessly. Brooke smiles in spite of herself at her girl’s eagerness.

“So eager, yet you always ask so nicely. Such a good girl,” Brooke praises and rewards her by unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down her smooth legs. She leans back up in favor of kissing Vanessa with a newfound urgency until she’s squirming underneath her, babbling incoherently while she pulls at her t-shirt.

“Use your words, baby, tell mommy what you want me to do to you.”

“Finish undressing me please, wanna feel you, wanna feel you so badly.”

“That’s it, good girl, sit up for me.”

Brooke helps her sit up and pulls her t-shirt over her head in one swift movement, her bra following suit shortly after and within seconds Vanessa’s laying back down with Brooke’s mouth on her tits. The blonde sucks and nips at her breasts, leaving her whimpering and breathlessly begging for more, “please, mommy, need you.”

Brooke ceases the ministrations on her nipples to lean up and whisper in her ear, “tell me how you need me, princess, I’ll do whatever you want since you were so good for me today.” 

“Wan’ your fingers, please, mommy, please,” she pleads, almost desperately, despite Brooke barely touching her. Brooke looks up at her through long lashes, a gleam in her eyes. 

“Anything you want, darling.”

With that, Brooke begins kissing down her body, first taking her apart with nothing but her mouth, and then taking extra time to bite and lick at her sensitive inner thighs before teasing her slit lightly over her panties.

“Oh fuck, thank you, mommy,” Vanessa pants when Brooke pulls them down, leaving her shivering when the cold air hits her already dripping cunt. Brooke circles a finger at her hole, slowly plunging the digit inside her. She’s met with no resistance as Vanessa’s already dripping down her wrist, so she inserts a second, the squirming girl underneath her moaning in pleasure as Brooke fucks her. She hits her spot just right every time, without fail.

“So pretty like this, angel. You’re just the prettiest little thing,” Brooke purrs, her voice sweet as honey, “you think you can take more, baby girl?”

Vanessa can barely speak with Brooke never once slowing down, but still, she manages to blurt out a hurried plea for more.

“Yes, please, more, mommy, more,” she moans. Vanessa’s chest heaves as Brooke inserts a third finger, the stretch nothing short of heavenly. 

“You’re so wet for me, sweetheart, practically dripping down my wrist and everything. How does one more sound, hmm?”

At this point, Vanessa’s too far gone to reply with anything other than some incoherent whining and a short nod of her head. As soon as Vanessa gives her consent, Brooke inserts the fourth and final finger, moving her wrist in a way she knew would drive Vanessa crazy. She continues to fuck into her, alternating speeds, leaving Vanessa shaking every time she brushes against her sweet spot. Her eyes screw shut and she grips the sheets in an effort not to come right then and there.

“Hold out a little longer for me, baby, I know you can.”

Vanessa’s breath leaves her lungs in a gust when Brooke leans down and kitten-licks around her clit, all while never letting up her previous movements. Without thinking, Vanessa’s hands find themselves woven in Brooke’s blonde locks, which normally would result in a spanking so hard her ass would be sore for days, but Brooke was spoiling her today. She didn’t feel the need to bring out the harsh, commanding figure within her today. All she wanted was for Vanessa to destress and focus on something that wasn’t her school work for a little while. Though Vanessa was getting everything and anything she wanted, some of their rules still applied.

“Ask me to come, kitten,” she reminds her softly, only coming up to speak for a moment before she dives back down and latches her mouth onto Vanessa’s pussy, sucking and licking her just the way she likes it. 

Vanessa’s quiet for a moment, but Brooke knows she’s just trying to find her words.

“May I please come, mommy, please, please,” she begs, her words all coming out at once it seems. 

“You may, baby girl,” Brooke confirms, once again putting her mouth right back to work. Seconds later, Vanessa comes with a loud moan, tugging on Brooke’s hair with one hand and gripping the sheets until her knuckles are white with the other. Brooke slows down and gently fucks her through every aftershock, her hand meeting every spastic movement of her hips. Releasing the iron tight grip on her hair, Vanessa’s body relaxes, going slack as Brooke peels herself away from in between her legs.

Brooke moves quickly to wrap Vanessa up in a soft blanket and pull her into her arms, letting the younger girl nuzzle her head against her chest.

“You alright, sweet girl?” Brooke whispers quietly as if she spoke too loud she’d spook Vanessa.

“Mhmm, ‘m fine.”

“Good. You were so good for me, so proud of you, princess.”

A small smile finds its way to Vanessa’s face as she somehow burrows herself even deeper into Brooke’s embrace, “thank you for helping me destress, I love you.”

“Anytime, baby, anytime. And I love you too, now get some sleep. You can stay here tonight and I’ll bring you back home in the morning,” Brooke says, but her words fall upon deaf ears because Vanessa’s already snoring softly against Brooke’s neck. Chuckling, Brooke presses a goodnight kiss to the tip of Vanessa’s nose, soon after letting herself fall into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies, hope you enjoyed this  
Please excuse my brief use of psychology terms, the only psychology I kinda know about is educational psychology so I just went there with it lmao  
feedback in all forms is always appreciated!  
send in prompts, comments, suggestions, questions, or anything else you can think of over on tumblr @/honeyhytes :)


End file.
